Golden Orbiting Specks
by kitty-re
Summary: A oneshot about James and Lily, featured in their last year of Hogwarts. Happy, young and in-love. Reviews are always appreciated.


Lily was giggling, she couldn't believe she had gotten James to do this. An innocent game of truth and dare turned out into dares, which up until this one was just making out.

"Stop laughing" he said smirking at his beautiful girlfriend as her green eyes glistened with happiness.

She put both her hands on his back lightly pushing him forward still laughing at what he was about to do, "okay…go!"

She pushed him out from behind the curtain, where she heard screams out in the corridor. Bursting out into fits of laughter she came out behind the curtain to find a completely naked James yelling after a group of 2nd year Hufflepuffs that were running away from him.

"Please give me my robes now Evans" James said as he used to his hands to cover up himself.

Cackling Lily threw him his robes which he put on hastily to cover himself with.

"You know I didn't think you'd do it. You could of put on a concealing charm, anything really."

He raised his eyebrow, "_it's_ a bit big for my magical level."

"Oh why Mr. Jameson, I never thought you'd admit your lack of wand skill" she said putting on a mock fancy accent

"But young Lillian, whatever wand you're talking about, I must insist I control it impeccably."

She almost fell over from how hard she laughed, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up.

"Come my dear, **to the common room**!"

In an act of gallantry fit for a knight he scooped Lily up into his arms, it was a breeze with how strong he was and how light she was, holding himself back from making out with her was the hard thing. Her long red hair cascaded down over his arms, and her green eyes were the brightest he'd ever seen them, staring either at his face or into the thing he had bumped into after staring at Lily for extended length of time.

After the third suit of armor James ran them into Lily's foot starting hurting from the constant clang of metal and skin.

"Alright, James put me down ok? I'm pretty sure we've been walking in circles for the past 5 minutes" she said smiling up wide at her boyfriend.

Reluctantly he obliged, but he didn't let her get away with it that easily. With a quick glance to check if there was anyone around, he had Lily pressed up against the corridor wall, his strong arms creating a barricade around her. Shocked at first, Lily quickly adjusted to the new setting, sliding an arm around to reach his back and the other around his neck to play with the back of his uncontrollable black hair.

Opening her mouth to speak, James closed the space between them pressing his abdomen, then chest, and then slipping his leg between hers. Needless to say her words were lost as after all space was gone he kissed her passionately on the lips, a shiver ran through his entire body and his legs kept the goosebumps.

Even after months of dating Lily he still got this reaction when they kissed and he knew Lily got it too, because she uncontrollably twitched as soon as she felt it. Moving his hands down to her hips, he drew back from the kiss just to go back and deepen it further. After what seemed like hours of making out they broke apart, foreheads pressed together and their chests heaving.

Lily loved it when James was like this, domineering and confident, she bit the side of her lip as she pushed herself out from the wall, grabbed his hand and drew him into the closest classroom she could find. Drawing in breath she turned around to look James straight into his hazel eyes, oh-how much she loved those eyes, with the magical gold specks orbiting them.

"Would you care to dance Mr. Potter?" She said with an extravagant curtsey and a dashing smile upon her face.

"Why, Miss Evans, it would be my honor."

Snapping his body into the most exaggerated ballroom pose he could manage, Lily slid up to him, placing her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder.

Laughing as he took her into a full scale tango, Lily dipped, turned and strutted with James all around the classroom until they were both out of dramatic moves.

Somehow his hands were around her waist and he pulled her in tight as hers went around his shoulders. She turned her head to the side and listened to the soft drum of James's heart as he slowly swayed her back and forth. She was closer to him now than she had ever been before, every breath she took was coated with his natural scent. His quidditch trained torso was just a piece of material away, and she could feel every defined muscle through it. His nose was placed on the top of her head, and his breaths were slow and deliberate, as if with each breath he was savoring this memory forever.

"James…" she pulled her head up from his chest to look into those orbiting gold eyes, "I'm really sorry. You know…for fifth year, all the things I did to you. You didn't really deserve half of them" she finished with a small voice.

He merely drew her in closer and resumed his soft swaying, he could feel her relax against his chest again-she knew that he had long ago forgiven her for the extent of her jinx's and hexes.

"You, Miss Evans, are who I believe to be...**no.** You are who I _know_ to be the love of my life. I wouldn't trade right now for anything."

She once again looked up into his eyes,

"I really love you Lily. Always know that."

Once again their lips met but not like the lust filled kiss earlier, but one so full of desire to be forever like this, happy, young and in-love. Lily lightly sucked James's bottom lip as she flicked open her eyes so he could see straight into her.

James felt her breath on his lips as she softly whispered, "I love you James Potter."

* * *

**A/N:** Ay, so thus is the end of my first James and Lily oneshot. I really hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated :) 


End file.
